Solo in the outback
by MusicalTB2
Summary: The Tracys are all on missions apart from Virgil, but John has a special mission for him. However, things aren't as they appear. Rights belong to the creators of TAG and Anderson.
1. Location

The others had been called out on separate missions and Gordon had been granted to control Thunderbird 2 alone leaving Virgil back at base, he sat down at the piano and instantly lost himself in the music, as he reached the climax of the piece John's hologram appeared above the piano.

"Hi Virg, you alright?"

Virgil looked up from the keys "I'm fine John, although a little bored."

John smiled "nice tune."

"Thank you. So, are there any jobs I can do?"

"I've been doing some research on dad's disappearance, I'm still trying to locate his aircraft."

Virgil stopped playing and rested his hands on his legs "and, have you found anything?"

John shook his head "afraid not, there hasn't been any signal since The Hood set off those earthquakes and Gordon found that beacon."

Virgil smiled slightly and pressed the pedal down to resume playing "I think we all felt a brief whisper of hope at that moment."

John's hologram moved slightly so that he was virtually sitting on the stool next to his brother "if I get anything, I'll let you know."

Virgil turned his head "thanks John, I'll be around the house."

"FAB" John smiled and Virgil was again alone in the lounge.

After lunch John called Virgil again with exciting news.

"Virg, I've picked something up, it's very faint but registering as a signal."

Virgil raised his eyebrows "where?"

"About five-hundred miles from here. Do you want to check it out?"

"Hmm, what sort of signal is it?"

"Transponder beacon again."

"Last time you said that, it was an earthquake generator."

"I'm serious Virgil, this one is stronger, and it's not in the ocean. It's land based."

Virgil nodded "alright. Don't call the others until I've checked it out, thoroughly."

"FAB. Keep in touch."

"Will do" Virgil went to the chute and down to the hangers and his personal jet, she wasn't exactly Thunderbird 2, but she would get him there "Falcon to Thunderbird 5?"

"Having to use your jet Virgil?"

I gave Thunderbird 2 to Gordon. Taking off now. ETA to destination, 2 hours."

"FAB, be careful."

"Thanks John, I will be" Virgil smiled and taxied out onto the runway, the jet sped up and Virgil left the island behind.

Virgil looked down at the ground below Falcon and frowned, how had John found this beacon's signal? There was nothing below, just wasteland.

"John, where exactly is this beacon registering from? There's nothing around here."

"Keep going Virg."

"Wait, there's a building up ahead and the signal is getting stronger" Virgil smiled slightly and began the descent.

"Keep in touch and make sure your camera is on."

"FAB. Preparing to land."

Falcon landed gently and Virgil made his way over to the building, he paused outside the door and John called again.

"I'm sending you the track signal to your wrist communicator."

"Thanks John, I'm going in."

Virgil opened the door and followed the signal through various corridors until he reached a dark room.

"John, the signal has led me in here, this can't be right."

"There are no other rooms, this is the only one."

"Wait, I can see an outline of someone" Virgil's voice raised a little "Dad?" His eyes widened and he looked for a light switch, suddenly a light came on and Virgil gasped in shock as the figure let go of the string "no, not you!"

"Hello Virgil" the Hood smirked.

"Virgil, are you ok?" John asked in concern.

"He's absolutely fine" the Hood smiled and suddenly smashed Virgil's communicator on his harness causing Virgil to stumble.

"What do you want you maniac?" Virgil grimaced pushing himself off the floor.

"Now now Mr Tracy, what sort of tone is that to take with someone who has a weapon?"

Virgil's eyes widened as The Hood pulled out a knife "please, what do you want?"

"Very simple. I want you to hand over your Thunderbirds."

"I didn't arrive in one, you can check for yourself."

The Hood shook his head "my dear sir, you are merely the bait."

Virgil began to circle his opponent as the Hood closed the door "the bait, I don't understand."

"You may not have access to your brothers, but I have communications. Anne-Marie, come in here" the Hood called and a young girl walked in, she was skinny and looked like she was worked too hard, almost beaten.

"What have you done to her?"

"She's my little helper, so to speak."

"You're going to use her to contact my brothers? You disgusting..."

"That's quite enough. Now Anne-Marie, you know what to do" the girl looked at Virgil with a look of desperation then walked out.

Meanwhile John had been in contact with Scott, Gordon and Alan.

"I can't get there John, I'm still trying to stabilize this satellite" Alan apologised.

"Don't worry Alan, we'll get him. We're on our way" Gordon smiled.

"Ok guys, Virgil's location is reference 7DX2" John checked the map "it's out in the Australian outback."

Scott frowned "why has the Hood got him there?"

"Who knows? More importantly, where did the Hood get a transponder beacon from?" Gordon said.

"Good luck guys but hurry it up, I don't know what shape Virgil is in there?"

"FAB" Scott and Gordon chorused then went to maximum speed.

Back in Australia the Hood had tied Virgil up, a cut was deep across his lip indicating a struggle had broken out between the two of them.

"When my brothers get here, you'll be sorry" Virgil spat.

"I wouldn't count on that, besides I will be ready for them. Don't you worry" the Hood smiled and shut Virgil alone in the room.

Virgil sighed and tried to reach for his wrist communicator not knowing, until he had almost twisted his wrist, that the Hood had disconnected it "I can only hope John took down my location in this building."

The door re-opened and Virgil looked up, he was more than surprised to see Anne-Marie, she came forward with a damp tissue "are you alright?" she asked dabbing the blood off Virgil's lip.

Virgil nodded "yes, thank you."

"I've been in touch with your brother, but I changed the message. I've told him what's going on and they're on their way."

Virgil smiled "that was dangerous, does the Hood know you're helping me?"

Anne-Marie chuckled "if I can survive with him, then I have nothing to fear anymore."

Virgil looked at her "I will get you out of here, I promise."

"You're too kind, but don't endanger yourself" she kissed his cheek gently and loosened the rope around his hands "it'll come loose if you stand up."

Virgil shook his hands slightly "you better go, before he comes back."

"Alright" Anne-Marie ran a hand through her hair and closed the door quietly, she sighed and looked out of the window, narrowing her eyes she spotted Thunderbird 1 and 2 coming into land.

 _ **Author's note: Virgil's brothers are coming but it's not going to be easy.**_


	2. Actions

"This is a lonely spot Scott, are you sure John has given us the right location?"

Scott looked around "yeah, this is it."

"Well, I guess this place is better than anywhere else for a kidnapping. Let's go, we still don't know what situation Virgil is in."

They opened the door cautiously and followed their brother's signal along the corridors, the Hood went back to his prisoner and laughed.

"Your brothers are on their way, but what should I do to you?" the Hood turned on Virgil.

Virgil pulled his hands free and leapt up, he grabbed the chair and threw it towards the Hood who dodged it.

"I knew those ropes weren't strong enough, or did someone help you?"

"Leave that innocent girl out of this."

"Ah, so Anne-Marie helped you? I'll fire her for this" then he muttered "Kayo wouldn't let me down."

"What did you say?" Virgil growled "what does Kayo have to do with this?"

The Hood raised his eyebrows and his eyes glinted slightly "she still hasn't told you? Oh, well you may want that chair back."

"Cut to the fucking chase, what does Kayo have to do with this? Have you threatened her? If you have, you're finished."

"Well, you see Virgil, she is hiding a little, actually, a big secret from you. Your adopted sister is a fraud."

"What?"

"Tanusha, is my niece."

Virgil shook his head in disbelief "no, she wouldn't betray us like that."

"You poor fool. Have you ever wondered why she never mentions your father or anything to do with that day? She's related to the cause of Jeff's disappearance."

"Why you backstabbing creep!"

Suddenly the door was kicked open and Scott grimaced whilst Gordon raised his fists.

"Let our brother go!" Scott hissed.

"Let him go? Why of course. As soon as you've handed over your birds to me."

"Never" Gordon sided with Scott.

"There's nothing you can say or do to make us change our minds."

"Oh really?" The Hood looked over his shoulder "Anne-Marie, I need you."

Anne-Marie nervously walked in and went over to the Hood "you called master?"

Suddenly the Hood put a knife to her throat and pulled her round so her back was to him "are you sure?"

"Don't" Virgil half whispered.

"Is that a yes to my orders?" The Hood tightened his grip on Anne-Marie.

"We can come to some organisation, just let her go."

"Of course" the Hood slit Anne-Marie's throat and she collapsed on the floor "now, your agreement."

Virgil looked at the dead girl on the ground tearfully then narrowed his eyes, then with an agonising cry he lunged himself at the Hood, Gordon took action and leapt forwards catching his brother "no Virgil, not here."

"Get off me Gordon!" Virgil pushed Gordon back and made for the Hood again who kicked out.

As Virgil was tossed against the wall, the Hood turned sternly to Scott "do not make me kill your brother Scott."

Scott closed his eyes "what else do you want?"

"Good choice" the Hood smiled and continued "I want uranium supplies, and a supply of tools."

Scott shared a look with Virgil and sighed "alright. Take Thunderbird 1 and go to Italy, there's a base there with the tools and things you need." Gordon smiled to himself, Scott had just given a fake reference of an old base used by the GDF.

"Excellent, I knew you would see reason" the Hood put the knife away "but Scott, sacrificing your ship like _this_?"

"Don't mock me rat, you've played a twisted game."

"And I've won. You'll have to fend for yourself now, but if you come after me, you're going to find yourself loosing other loved ones" the Hood laughed and slammed the door.

"Scott, what have you done?" Virgil asked.

"I just saved our skins" he then tutted sympathetically "are you alright?"

Virgil pushed Scott's hand away "don't worry about me, you're not the one who's been killed in cold blood."

Gordon laid a hand on Virgil's shoulder "I'm sorry Virgil."

"She was so young, she saved me and I promised I would get her out of here" Virgil closed his eyes and a couple of tears fell down his cheeks, Scott stepped out of the room and called John.

"Scott, you found Virgil?"

"Yes. We'll discuss it later, right now I need you to warn the GDF that the Hood is making his way to Italy in Thunderbird 1."

"Thunderbird 1? What's he doing with your ship?"

"John, I said I would explain it later, now do it, they'll have the chance to capture the Hood and get Thunderbird 1 back" Scott ordered.

"Alright, I'll catch up with you later."

Virgil and Gordon came out, and the three left the warehouse and over to the two remaining crafts, Gordon was carrying the beacon.

"What's the plan? Do we go back to base or after him?" Virgil asked.

"We go after him Virgil, if he doesn't go to Italy, we'll end up on a wild goose chase. I'll go ahead in the jet and you two follow in Thunderbird 2."

"FAB" then with a chuckle, Virgil added "remember Scott, that's my jet, so I want it back in one piece."

Scott smiled "no problem Virg."

The crafts took off and Virgil looked back at the warehouse with a sigh.

"Still thinking about that girl Virgil?" Gordon asked gently.

Virgil nodded "she said that she could survive with the Hood, but she was wrong. I didn't know he could be so malicious."

"There was nothing you could've done."

"You should've let me hit him."

"He had a knife Virgil, if you had gone for him with full force, I don't think you'd be alive right now, so, you're welcome" Gordon turned back to the controls.

Virgil sighed "I should've been quicker."

"Try to forget about it. By the way, how did you get that cut?"

"We got into a fight. I punched him and he got me back in the mouth" Virgil touched his lip which had now stopped bleeding.

"When we get home, I'll take a look at it properly" Gordon smiled.

"Thanks. Come on, we need to focus on catching up with the Hood."

"Says the guy who's spent the last half hour worrying about what's just happened."

At the agreed destination, Colonel Casey and a team of bodyguards were waiting in disguise for Thunderbird 1, the plan was to get the Hood's trust, then arrest him once he was inside the base.

"He should be approaching you now Colonel Casey" John radioed the base.

"Yes John, we can hear Thunderbird 1. Are your brothers following?"

"They are, although ten minutes behind, they wanted to make sure the Hood thinks he's safe from followers."

"Good. We will report back when we have the Hood."

Thunderbird 1 came into land and Casey, in disguise, went forward to meet the criminal "you are here for the uranium supplies?"

"Yes I have, where are they?"

"Follow. I will take you to them, the tools you require are here too."

As the Hood went in, four bodyguards stayed outside and awaited International Rescue's arrival, they landed as quietly as possible and Scott went to Thunderbird 1.

"We've got him John, there's only the front door to escape through in there."

Suddenly there was a shot from a gun, and the Hood came running out holding it "I should have known this was a fake set up International Rescue!" He shot again and Scott leapt into Thunderbird 1's cockpit to avoid being shot at.

"Abandon area Virgil!"

"But Scott, what about Casey?"

"Do as I say, get out of here until it's safe to return!"

The Hood stole one of the GDF's craft and took off declaring he would get Scott eventually, the aircraft disappeared and the Birds re-landed, Virgil ran inside to find Colonel Casey un-injured.

"I'm fine Virgil, he shot one of my bodyguards."

"He got away Colonel Casey."

"Don't worry Virgil, your job is to save lives, not to be a police force. It was a good idea but he was too clever."

"What gave it away?"

"The amount of people, he suspected something was up and grabbed a gun, so he opened fire whilst leaving."

"We'll report this back to our base. Well done for leading him in."

The GDF members left the Italian base, and Virgil went back to Falcon passing Gordon on his way.

"Get Thunderbird 2 back for me Gords, I'll take my jet."

The boys took off and after a few hours, they approached Tracy Island, Gordon looked at the Transponder beacon thoughtfully before landing.

 ** _Author/N; Chap two done, now it's onto reflections._**


	3. Uncovered

Usually after a rescue, Virgil would go to the piano or sit with his family to discuss a mission, but today once he landed, he went to his room without a word to his brothers. John, who had come down from Thunderbird 5, bit his lip worriedly and went to seek out his older brother, leaving the others to inspect the transponder beacon.

John made his way down the corridor to Virgil's room and looked inside. His brother was sitting on his bed facing away from the door with his head in his hands.

"Virg, are you ok?"

Virgil didn't turn around "just troubled John."

John went round the bed and sat down next to his brother "about what?"

Virgil sighed and rubbed his eyes "the Hood killed his assistant Anne-Marie without a thought or hint of hesitation, and I was helpless."

"Helpless?"

"I said that I would get her away from him John, but she had no chance" Virgil chocked slightly "he was too quick."

John wrapped his arms around his brother and rested his chin atop of Virgil's head as the dark haired boy sobbed onto his chest "we'll get that murderer one day Virgil, but for now, don't let him crack you, you're only letting him win."

Virgil looked up from John's chest "you're right, he wants to un-hinge us one by one."

"Now, Gordon says that you need your lip looked at" John smirked and wiped his brother's tears away.

"It's ok now" Virgil frowned.

"He just wants to check it" John smiled and Virgil rolled his eyes.

"Alright John, take me to the doctor."

The two boys left Virgil's room and returned to the lounge where Grandma yanked Virgil down to the kitchen.

"Grandma, my lip is fine" Virgil whined as he was ordered into a chair at the table.

"Just sit still" Grandma turned away and Virgil made a throat-slice signal at Gordon who was walking into the room.

"This is your fault" Virgil hissed.

"Hey, you're the one who said I could have a look at it for you" Gordon coughed back a laugh.

"Yeah you, not Grandma."

Gordon hopped onto a stool opposite his brother and smiled sweetly "it doesn't look too bad now."

"Here sweetie, hold this on it for five minutes or so, then we can apply the cream" Grandma gave Virgil an ice pack which he grudgingly took.

"Thanks Grandma."

Suddenly Scott called down from upstairs in urgency.

"You guys need to see this!"

Gordon looked at Virgil then leapt up "we're coming!" The three ran up to the lounge and joined the others.

"What? It's just a beacon" Virgil raised an eyebrow, then Scott handed him a piece of paper "huh?" Brains had opened the device up and a note had rolled out of it, written was a simple message ' _locate me boys, whatever way you can'_ Virgil collapsed onto the sofa along with Gordon.

"It's from dad" he whispered looking over at the desk.

"What does he mean by locate?" John asked crossing his arms "are there more of these beacons?"

"Who knows, but it means that dad is still alive" Scott said, his blue eyes glinting dangerously, Virgil had seen this look before, Scott was already forming a plan.

"Scott, this is all we have to go on."

"I know Virgil, but we also have a possible location to search."

Alan snorted "yeah, the whole of Australia, and that's including coast."

"We don't have the time to do a huge search operation, we're constantly on hand" Gordon cupped his chin in his hands.

Kayo looked up "we could take turns?"

Virgil narrowed his eyes slightly at his adopted sister which John noticed "in turns how?"

"Depending on who's on the mission that day."

"No good Kayo, we need everyone here in case a mission requires back up" John smiled and Kayo sat back.

Later that evening Virgil returned to the lounge and went to the piano, just as he was settling into a slow composition, John hurried over to him, Virgil paused and looked up.

"What's wrong John?"

"Resume playing Virgil, I don't want anyone to become suspicious."

Virgil raised an eyebrow "what are you talking about?"

"Just do it."

Virgil shrugged and picked up the tune again, then he slid down the stool so John could join him "now, what's up?"

John sighed wondering how to approach the topic "what has Kayo told you? You seemed annoyed at her earlier?"

The music jarred for a moment "I don't know what you mean."

John's eyes widened "you know her secret don't you? That's why you were acting so strange around her at the debriefing earlier."

"So that's what we're calling it? A secret?" Virgil frowned "and I'm guessing I'm the last one to know?"

John shook his head "no. She's actually only told me. Although, how did you find out?"

Virgil's foot slipped off the pedal and he turned angrily "wait, you knew and didn't tell any of us!?"

"Shhh Virg, she's really sensitive about it."

"Damn right. She's connected to the Hood John, that's how I found out. The Hood told me her secret while he had me tied up and was about to torture Anne-Marie."

John sighed "I know it's serious, but she doesn't know when she'll ever be able to tell us. Dad knows, however, he's not here at the moment."

Virgil closed his eyes and began to play again "I don't know why I'm angry at her John."

John laid his hand on Virgil's shoulder "when she decides to tell us her secret, I'm sure she'll explain everything fully and why she's hidden it."

Virgil nodded "alright John. Just promise me something, she hasn't been working with the Hood has she?"

"No she hasn't, she despises him. _We_ are her only family she says" John smiled.

"Well that's alright, thanks John. That eases my worry a little" Virgil smiled back and John stood up.

"I'm going back up to Thunderbird 5, but I'll be down again soon."

"Be safe ok?" Virgil pulled John into a one armed hug which made John squeak slightly "sorry John, I keep forgetting how fragile you are."

"Awh come on Virgil, that makes me sound like I'm really weak" John whined releasing himself from Virgil's arm.

"And you are, well compared to me you are" Virgil winked "have a safe flight."

"Thanks" John grinned and left the lounge leaving the joyous piano music behind him, as he elevator returned to 5 he thought about Kayo, how was she going to deliver the secret?

 ** _Author/N: Thanks for reading, I may write a sequel to this later in the year once we've seen more of Kayo and how she acts. Virgil is ok, he was just shocked, he will still think of Kayo as his sister but it's going to take time._**


End file.
